Be Strong
by Leila Hale
Summary: [OS] Forte, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne pleures jamais. Forte, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as jamais mal, que tu n'as jamais froid. Forte, ça ne veut pas dire tout ça. Forte, c'est quand tu te relèves, à chaque fois. Même quand on t'a enfoncé le visage dans la boue, et qu'on t'a ri au nez. Leah Clearwater est forte.


**Disclaimer :** _Tout appartient à SM._

* * *

 **Forte** , ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne **pleures** jamais. _Forte_ , ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as jamais _mal_ , que tu n'as jamais _froid_. **Forte** , ça ne veut pas dire **tout ça**. _Forte_ , c'est quand tu te _relèves_ , à chaque fois. Même quand on t'a **enfoncé** le visage dans la **boue** , et qu'on t'a **ri** au **nez**. _Forte_ , c'est que même quand tu _glisses_ , tu t' _accroches_ à n'importe _quoi_ , à n'importe _qui_ , pas pour _remonter_ , pas forcément, mais pour ralentir la _chute_. **Forte** , ça veut dire que tu continues **à vivre**. _Forte_ , ça veut dire être _fragile_ , avoir des _faiblesses_ , mais essayer de _faire avec_. **Forte** , ça veut dire que les **larmes** coulent, mais que tu t' **efforces** de les essuyer d'un **revers de la main**. _Forte_ , ça veut dire être un peu _enfant_ , encore, et avoir besoin de _promesses_ et de _secrets_. **Forte** , ça veut dire **hurler** quand il le faut, et se **taire** , quand on l'a trop fait. _Forte_ , ça veut dire _humaine_ , ça veut dire _fière_. Juste **ça**.

Leah Clearwater _est_ forte.

 **L** _&_ **S** _&_ **E**

Cachée dans les fourrées, la louve guettait le meilleur moment pour en sortir. Ses sens étaient aux aguets et rien ne lui échappait. Même si elle était loin de la petite maison, elle pouvait clairement voir un couple rire dans la cuisine. L'homme s'abaissa vers la femme, lui sourit, lui proféra à nouveau son amour avant de l'embrasser avec une douceur et une tendresse qui fit frissonner la louve.

Elle entendit la femme vadrouiller dans la maison, crier des recommandations, puis la vit, enfin, sortir de la petite maisonnée pour grimper dans son véhicule et s'en aller.

La louve resta quelques secondes indécises, puis s'arma de courage. Elle inspira profondément et se calma pour redevenir humaine. Elle s'habilla de son t-shirt et de son short et se dirigea vers la maison, déterminée, malgré son estomac qui se tortillait dans tous les sens à cause de l'appréhension qui la gagnait.

Leah leva le poing et frappa doucement. Elle n'eut aucun mal à percevoir les murmures surpris, puis les pas du maître de maison venir vers elle. Durant les quelques secondes qu'il mit pour lui ouvrir, elle dut se forcer à ne pas faire demi-tour et fuir dans la forêt pour éviter cette confrontation.

Lorsque Sam ouvrit le battant, Leah eut l'impression qu'elle venait de lui balancer un poing dans le ventre lui coupant le souffle. Il est vrai que le fait qu'elle frappe à la porte soit surprenant. Tous les membres de la meute avaient pour fâcheuse habitude de rentrer dans la maison d'Emily et de Sam comme dans un moulin.

Mais l'ahurissement de son ex-fiancé devait sûrement être du par sa simple présence devant lui. Depuis le combat contre les Volturi, les tensions entre les deux meutes avaient disparus, bien qu'il subsiste quelques sujets tabous, comme le fait que Sam est forcé sa meute à devenir des assassins. Les deux meutes avaient de nouveau renoué les liens solides et passaient du temps ensemble pour que les plus jeunes apprennent à connaître leurs aînés.

« Je croyais que tu préférais te baigner dans des ronces que de passer ta journée de repos avec nous ? » souffla Uley.

La louve grimaça. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait faire une fois qu'elle serait là. Elle avait encore moins pensé au fait que les deux meutes devaient se réunir aujourd'hui.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Sa question sembla abasourdir un peu plus son ancien alpha qui s'écarta lentement en clignant des yeux.

« On est tous derrière. Jacob ne va pas y croire que tu es là. Seth sera ravi… Je pense… annonça-t-il peu sûr de la réaction du jeune homme qui avait eu des relations terribles avec sa sœur depuis qu'il avait rompu avec elle.

\- À vrai dire, je suis venue pour parler, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Ô… Emily vient juste de partir pour un essayage de robe… Je ne sais pas quand elle rentrera… lui dit-il précautionneusement semblant un peu inquiet qu'elle s'attaque à sa fiancée.

\- Je suis venue te parler, précisa-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête pour garder son calme face à son air prudent.

\- Ô… »

Le grand alpha, Sam Uley, se retrouvait la bouche grande ouverte sous la surprise, ne sachant que dire, ni que faire. Leah en aurait rit si elle n'était pas aussi angoissée.

« On peut s'asseoir ? » questionna-t-elle en désignant la table de la cuisine.

Son ex-fiancé hocha la tête et s'installa en face d'elle, perdu. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Les fureurs de Leah Clearwater étaient légendaires à La Push. Tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux raser les murs si vous aviez fait quelques choses pour la mettre en colère. Sans parler qu'elle était très rancunière. Une véritable louve enragée.

La jeune femme prit place tranquillement, alors que tout son être lui crier de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Le fait que les autres membres de la meute ne soient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et qu'ils entendraient toute la conversation n'aidait pas à la rendre plus sereine. Mais Leah craignait que si elle attendait plus longtemps, elle n'en perde l'envie et le courage. Après tout, ne dit-on pas de battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud ?

Après une profonde inspiration, elle se lança dans le vide en priant pour ne pas trop souffrir quand elle devrait atterrir.

« Ce matin, j'ai brisé un verre et je me suis coupée… débuta-t-elle peu sûre de comment présenter la chose.

\- Ah… Euh… D'accord… »

Leah lui jeta un coup d'œil, et elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire moqueur effleurer ses lèvres. Sam semblait complètement perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui racontait cela. Dans d'autres circonstances, la louve ne se serait pas gênée pour le chambrer, mais elle luttait violemment pour garder ses fesses sur sa chaise pour fuir à toutes jambes et ne pas rendre son petit-déjeuner à cause du manège à sensation forte que faisait son estomac.

« Ouais, je sais, passionnant. Je me suis dit qu'il serait plus simple si j'exposais la situation de base avant d'arriver au but. Ne me coupe pas, c'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça. »

Sam acquiesça. Son air perplexe se transforma en un masque sérieux, semblant comprendre que ce qui amenait Leah devant lui n'avait rien de trivial.

 **L** _&_ **S**

La louve était dans sa maison, rangeant les vestiges du petit-déjeuner. Elle était seule dans la maison familiale des Clearwater. Sa mère était partie au travail et son petit frère était en patrouille avec l'alpha.

Leah était perdue dans ses pensées. Ses réflexions tournaient toutes autour du mariage d'Emily et de Sam. Mais celle qui la tourmentait le plus était la proposition de sa cousine d'être une de ses demoiselles d'honneur.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait rire, pleurer et s'énerver de cette offre. C'était peut-être un mélange des trois qui la tourmentaient.

Rire, car elle se revoyait pitoyablement faire cette même suggestion quelques années plus tôt à cette presque sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas noter l'ironie de la situation. Pleurer, parce que ce jour serait sûrement le plus heureux de leur vie, mais, pour elle, il sonnerait le glas de ses stupides et vains espoirs qu'elle ne se pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir à chaque fois que son ex-fiancé repoussait le mariage. Quand ce n'était pas des problèmes d'argent qui venait leur barrer la route menant à l'hôtel, c'était une bande de vampires royaux ou de simples nomades, ou alors, des louveteaux qui ne savaient pas se contrôler.

Enervée… Comment ne pas l'être ? Si la magie, le surnaturel n'existaient pas. Si le monde était profondément ennuyeux sans étrange et extraordinaire surprise. Si tout était normal… Sam serait en train de planifier le jour J avec elle. Il lui serait toujours dévoué et sien. Mais les esprits en avaient décidé autrement. Il s'était imprégné de sa cousine, sa presque sœur, sa confidente et sa meilleure amie.

Ne pas savoir pourquoi il avait rompu leurs fiançailles avait été horrible. Elle n'avait cessé de se remettre en question, se posant mille et unes questions. La trahison et la rancune avaient pris place dans son cœur en voyant Emily et Sam côte à côte, complices et rieurs. Puis, ce qui lui avait déchiré vicieusement le cœur avait été ce regard plein d'amour, d'adoration et de tendresse qu'il avait donné à sa cousine. La jalousie lui avait rongé le peu d'esprit qui lui restait encore. Si elle avait su que tout cela mènerait sa transformation, à sa stérilité… Peut-être aurait-elle fui le plus loin possible pour ne pas devenir la garce et aigre jeune femme qu'elle était devenue… Peut-être que son père serait encore vivant… Peut-être que son petit frère ne se serait pas transformé si tôt…

La vie est une pute, mais c'est encore pire quand vous êtes la seule louve connue de l'histoire des Quileutes… Et il fallait que ça soit elle qui touche le jackpot… _La chance_ …

Soudainement, un bruit attira son attention sur ses mains. Entre ses doigts se trouvaient les vestiges d'un verre. Certains morceaux s'étaient envolés pour s'écraser sur le sol de la petite cuisine. D'autres étaient toujours prisonniers de ses griffes, plantés dans sa chair.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, pour finalement se baisser et commencer à rassembler les débris. Une fois chose faites, elle se plaça au-dessus de l'évier et commença à retirer les fragments de verres, ne ressentant pratiquement aucune douleur. À peine les morceaux étaient-ils extrait que les plaies étaient guéris. Elle devait bien avoué que cette particularité de métamorphes était des plus pratiques.

Curieusement, elle se surprit à fixer une gouttelette de sang perlant sur son index. La petite blessure était déjà refermée, ne laissant rien, ni trace, ni cicatrice. Les seules preuves de l'incident étaient les éclats de verre se trouvant dans la poubelle et cette minuscule goutte de sang.

Leah resta un long moment à scruter cette perle rougeâtre, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine obsession.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se coupait, bien au contraire… Combien de fois le couteau avait-il ripé alors qu'elle vidait un poisson avec son père ? Combien de fois, perdue dans ses pensées, s'était-elle entaillée en se rasant ? Combien de fois les branches lui griffaient sa peau alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la forêt sous sa forme humaine ou non ?

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se mouvoir, à nettoyer les dégâts et essuyer cette gouttelette pour la faire disparaître ?

Puis, un souvenir s'insinua lentement jusqu'à la surface de sa raison pour finalement surgir furieusement et claquer dans son esprit. Un moment de son passé qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'enterrer au fin fond de son cerveau, l'enfermant avec maintes précautions, avec beaucoup de ses amis.

Elle se revit, quelques années en moins, dans la cuisine d'Allison Uley, la mère de Sam, alors que cette dernière quittait la pièce pour se préparer à aller au travail. Leah avait passé la nuit avec sa belle-mère qui était complètement bouleversée par la disparition de son fils.

 **L** _&_ **S**

Deux semaines que la jeune femme arpentait les rues à toutes heures de la journée, et parfois même de la nuit, pour retrouver son petit-ami. Quinze interminables nuits où Leah se réveillait en hurlant et en sueur à force de voir celui qu'elle aimait mort dans un fossé, ou bien déchiqueté par un animal sauvage…

Ne pas savoir s'il allait bien était le plus insupportable. Si seulement il leur donnait un signe de vie pour les rassurer. Une lettre, un mot, un coup de téléphone… Même un signal de fumée ou n'importe quoi ! Leah était prête à tout tant qu'elle avait la certitude qu'il était sain et sauf.

La jeune femme referma un peu trop violemment la porte du réfrigérateur dans lequel elle venait de ranger le lait et le jus de fruits. Elle se retourna vers la table et soupira. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait d'appétit… Quel gâchis…

Leah prit le peu de vaisselles sales et les déposa dans l'évier. Elle redressa la tête pour observer par la fenêtre la forêt.

La jeune femme fit un bond, croyant un instant avoir des hallucinations, puis fronça des sourcils et se rapprocha, persuadée que le mouvement qu'elle avait aperçu dans les bosquets n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Le ventre collé à l'évier, penchée vers la fenêtre, elle fixa la verdure devant. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné alors que l'image de ce qu'elle était en train de voir s'implantait doucement dans son esprit.

Le manque de nourriture et de sommeil, ainsi que le stress devaient lui jouer des tours ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, elle était pratiquement sûre que les yeux qui l'observaient étaient réels. Elle arrivait à apercevoir le museau de la bête, laissant présager sa grandeur… Et c'était bien cela le problème…

Cette chose avait la taille d'un ours… Un ours ! Près d'une habitation humaine ! Leah déglutit, tandis que ses yeux bloquèrent sur la truffe. La taille correspondait, mais certainement pas le museau : c'était beaucoup trop long.

Leah recula prudemment, les yeux rivés sur cette chose, prête à courir à travers la maison pour bloquer toutes les issues et appeler le shérif. Angoissée, elle ne prit pas garde à la chaise et trébucha, s'étalant sur le sol de la cuisine, sa tête frappant violemment contre le sol.

La jeune femme sentit le sang pulser là où elle s'était cognée. Dans un état second, elle porta sa main à son front. Quand elle plaça ses doigts face à ses yeux, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Du sang…

Vicieusement, son esprit fit le lien entre la bête qu'elle venait d'entrevoir et le cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé cette nuit-là. Sam, perdu en forêt, blessé, tué par une bête.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, alors que les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tout comme sa respiration. Ses yeux la brûlèrent et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle inspira profondément, essayant de détourner ses yeux de ses doigts rougeâtres, en vain.

La peur qui lui déchirait le cœur depuis deux semaines, l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre depuis quinze jours et le manque de l'être aimé s'abattirent sur elle violemment, emportant le peu de forces qui lui restait.

Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et dévalèrent ses joues tandis qu'une douleur lui lacérait l'âme. Priant pour qu'il l'entende, suppliant pour qu'il lui revienne sain et sauf, Leah cria le prénom de Sam.

 **L** _&_ **S**

Leah vit Sam ouvrir la bouche dans l'intention de lui expliquer, mais elle leva sa main pour l'interrompre.

« Ce soir-là… Tu es revenu comme si de rien n'était, refusant de nous dire où tu étais durant ces deux semaines, ce que tu faisais. J'étais furieuse, inquiète et perdue. Partir ainsi sans prévenir personne, ça ne te ressemblait pas. Tu as toujours été si mature… Peu importe ton âge… C'était incompréhensible… Mais j'étais si soulagé de te voir de nouveau parmi nous sain et sauf que j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose. J'ai pensé que tu m'en parlerais quand tu serais prêt. Stupidement, j'ai cru que, peut-être, quelque part au fond de toi, tu avais senti ma détresse, que tu avais perçu mon cri… »

Leah inspira profondément, afin de calmer les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en elle, et détourna le regard vers le bois de la table de la cuisine.

« Ce jour-là, j'ai crié si fort que je me suis cassée la voix. À mes oreilles, ton prénom résonnait sans fin… Mais il était déjà trop tard… Ce cri ne t'a jamais atteint… Ce jour-là, notre monde a commencé à se décomposer, lentement. Même si nous sommes restés quelques années ensemble après ta transformation, même si nous nous sommes projetés dans l'avenir, commençant à créer notre futur… C'était déjà trop tard… »

Leah embrassa du regard la vue sur la forêt qu'offrait la fenêtre de la pièce, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas croiser les yeux de Sam, sachant que cela lui rendrait la tâche plus difficile.

« Notre relation n'était plus la même… Le lien qui nous unissait à commencer à s'effriter après ta première transformation… Tous ces non-dits, ces secrets, tes secrets, ta tension, tes disparitions… J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ignorer tout ça en me disant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, que ça allait s'arranger, qu'on allait traverser ça et que notre couple n'en serait que plus fort… Je ne sais pas si c'est mon amour-propre qui m'aveuglait… Je ne sais plus vraiment grand-chose de cette époque… Je ne sais pas si je refusais simplement de voir la vérité en face, ou si c'étaient mes sentiments qui parlaient… »

Mentalement, Leah s'infligea un coup de pied pour se donner le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il n'était plus question de fuir plus longtemps… Il n'y avait plus d'espoir depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

« Ce matin, j'ai réalisé que ça ne servait à rien de ramasser les pétales tombés, car aucune fleur ne fleurirait à nouveau. Tout est fané… Et depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Notre histoire s'est terminée avant ton imprégnation. »

Sam déglutit, cherchant ses mots, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Leah était-elle réellement en train de lui dire qu'elle était enfin prête à passer à autre chose ? Après toutes ses années ?

Ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était cette douleur qu'elle faisait naître à chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait. Sa transformation avait sonné le glas de leur relation, abîmant les fondations. L'imprégnation avait été le coup de vent qui avait donné le coup fatal, faisant tout s'effondrer brutalement, détruisant tout espoir.

« Leah… souffla-t-il, retenant cette main qui désirait prendre la sienne en guise de soutien.

\- Mais tu sais quoi, Sam ? Si toutes ces conneries d'âmes anciennes existent, si nous naissons réellement à nouveau, je reviendrai te rencontrer dans cette autre vie… Oui, j'ai souffert. Non, je ne suis pas maso. Malgré tout ce que l'on a pu vivre, notre histoire a été incroyable. Je ne regrette rien. Tout est terminé. »

Un silence s'abattit sur la demeure du couple Young et Uley.

Leah laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide, un léger sourire serein sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Ses sens de louves lui indiquèrent que Sam et elle n'étaient pas les seuls à garder le silence. Les louveteaux écoutaient religieusement leur conversation, attendant la fin avec impatience comme si c'était le dernier épisode d'une longue série à laquelle ils étaient dépendants.

Sam resta lui aussi muet. Que pouvait-il bien dire ou faire après une telle déclaration ? Il avait la nette impression que s'il s'excusait à nouveau pour les souffrances qu'il lui avait fait subir, il avait de très grandes chances de s'en prendre une.

Alors il se tut, l'observant tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. S'ils renaissaient à nouveau, voudrait-il revivre une relation avec elle ? Oui. Sans aucune hésitation.

Quelque part, une toute petite parcelle de lui aimerait toujours sa première petite amie. Celle que tous les garçons de La Push avaient rêvé avoir à leurs côtés. Mais elle l'avait choisi, lui. Elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui. Ils l'avaient tous envié pour avoir su gagner son cœur… Et ils l'avaient tous haï quand il l'avait détruit.

Leah était une femme forte, explosive, incroyable et il ne voudrait pas passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi fabuleux. La personne qu'elle choisirait pour être à ses côtés allait en baver. À cause de lui, et il s'en voudrait pour toujours pour cela, elle avait de nombreuses cicatrices à panser. Mais, au final, cette personne-là serait l'une des plus chanceuses du monde.

 **L** _&_ **S**

Leah était assise dans le salon de sa maison, zappant de chaînes en chaînes quand Seth la rejoint en fin de journée. Leurs sens surdéveloppés leur permettaient d'entendre leur mère chantonner à l'étage. Le loup sable se laissa tomber à ses côtés et passa son bras derrière elle pour la serrer contre lui dans une étreinte fraternelle et joyeuse.

La louve le dévisagea, impassible, comprenant qu'il avait été présent lors de sa discussion, pas si privée que ça, avec Sam. Et si Quil avait été dans l'assemblée lui aussi, elle pouvait être certaine que toute la ville, voire l'état, était au courant à l'heure qu'il était. Et après, on dit que les femmes sont des commères ?!

N'ayant aucune envie de se faire réconforter par son petit frère, Leah lui envoya son coude dans les côtes, le faisant immédiatement lâcher prise. Il sauta hors du canapé en la maudissant, mais il lui était impossible de cacher son éternel sourire.

Leah le détailla un long moment, ignorant ses remarques, puis sourit à son tour. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait décidé de passer à autre chose qu'elle deviendrait soudainement douce, gentille et mielleuse… Elle aimait bien jouer à la garce… Et Paul faisait un très bon partenaire de jeu quand Rachel ne le tenait pas par la laisse.

 **L** _&_ **S** _&_ **E**

J'ai pardonné des **erreurs** presque _impardonnables_ , j'ai essayé de **remplacer** des personnes _irremplaçables_ et **oublier** des personnes _inoubliables_.

J'ai agi par **impulsion** , j'ai été _déçu_ par des gens que j'en croyais **incapables** , mais j'ai _déçu_ des gens aussi.

J'ai tenu quelqu'un dans mes bras pour le **protéger**. J'ai _ri_ quand il ne le fallait pas. Je me suis fait des **amis éternels**. J'ai _aimé_ et l'ai été **en retour** , mais j'ai été _repoussé_. J'ai été **aimé** et je n'ai pas _su aimé_. J'ai **crié** et _sauté_ de tant de **joies** , j'ai vécu _d'amour_ et fait des **promesses éternelles** , mais je me suis _brisé_ le cœur, tant de fois ! J'ai **pleuré** en écoutant de la _musique_ ou en regardant des **photos**. J'ai _téléphoné_ juste pour entendre **une voix** , je suis déjà _tombé amoureux d'un sourire_. J'ai déjà cru **mourir** de _nostalgie_ et j'ai eu peur de **perdre** quelqu'un de très _spécial_ – que j'ai fini par **perdre** … Mais, j'ai _survécu_ !

 **Et je vis encore !**

\- Charles Chaplin.


End file.
